Mixed Feelings
by Clouded Stars
Summary: Sakura is in her mid-life crisis at age 17.
1. Loose Pages

1. Loose Pages

"Akamaru!", Kiba exclaimed while running in my direction. Akamaru was perched on a tree a few feet away with a book that looked very familiar.

My journal!

His dog ran towards him with the book clenched between his fangs.

"What's this?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he observed the bandages and gruesome stickers that covered my book. He froze as he realized what it was. Then, we both glared at each other ferociously. Akamaru growled but it didn't distract either of us. Soon, we took off.

"Kiba, your mutt is dead!", I called behind me rushing to catch up with Akamaru. Kiba was going to die after I finished off his dog.

-Pages fluttered through the air while Sakura passed. Hina walked outside to enjoy the breeze.-

I snatched the book from Akamaru's teeth not too long after the chase began. It gave him time to shift sides as I stuffed it in my backpack.

Hina POV:

"Sakura..", I noticed her chasing Akamaru through the villiage, Kiba following. I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I tried to call her name. She turned her head, but not towards me. Obviously I wasn't loud enough. Sasuke was standing in front of a fruit stand down the street. I noticed Naruto standing beside him in a flowery dress. I sighed.


	2. As the Puppet Falls

- Right down the street Deidara was hopelessly trying to convince Sasori to stop taunting him about marrying Ino-

Deidara POV

"You're perfect for each other", Sasori commented.

"No we aren't you asshole", I mumbled.

"Eww, look at your tongue hands. That's so creepy. Do you eat with them? Oh did you ever make out with three-.."

"Shut the hell up or I will strangle you with them!", I yelled.

He laughed and I was just about to tackle him when Ino walked by. I don't really know how I feel about her, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves. Sasori waved tauntingly. I wonder if he has a

death wish. I glared at his annoying expression. Then, he flinched. Moments later, Ino was hanging over me like a lost puppy. Another thing she does that gets on my nerves.

"Hey Deidara!", she winked.

"Hey Ino..", I sighed.

"Somebody's in a bad mood.." Sasori said, hitting my last nerve. I threw my fists straight into his menacing face.

He dropped to the ground and I walked away with a smile on my face as Ino crouched over Sasori to help him up. He looked like he was knocked out and I couldn't help but laugh. I wonder

how it will look when it swells. Hopefully it will be as large as my fist. A little reminder not to mess with me.

While walking down the street, for a minute I had this weird dream-like vision. Ino with a round belly and a ring on her finger was yelling at me. I sighed at shot her with a handgun.

"You killed your own baby!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, yeah if you want to be that black and white about it.", I responded happily.

I thought it was quite funny and creepy at the same time.

I looked up and noticed Hinata in my daze. She was standing a her doorway and walked up to her to figure out where Sasuke was. She had a sickly expression. Not much like her normal sheepish self.


	3. Regrets and Romance

Sasuke and Naruto's home consisted of so many pictures of he and Naruto that I didn't notice the family photograph on his fireplace mantle. I saw that everyone was staring at me when I looked behind me. I was in another daze. Soon, Deidara walked inside with a sick look on his face. His fist was red and I figured that he got in yet another fight with Sasori. When will he ever learn..

"Hey Sakura-chan!", Naruto cried.

He was always happy to see me. It seemed like his relationship with Sasuke wasn't working out. I was glad that it was true(if it was true) even though I was the one stupid enough to pair them up.

Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun will be mine! Even if I have to kill you first!

"Hey Naruto..", I replied not paying attention to his excited expression.

"Cute picture", I said.

Naruto glared in my direction.

I pointed to a very graphic photo on an embroidered frame on the wall.

_Naruto was pinned down under Sasuke as they made out aggressively at the pier. I remembered Hinata taking that picture with an ill expression much like Deidara's right now. Poor Hinata. I couldn't stand it either. Sasuke looked so into him though. I can't deny it. Everyone left seconds later because it was taken too far. It resulted in both of them destorying the wooden boards and falling in the water. I giggled when they came to my house dripping wet._

I responded with a glare and complimented his flowery dress.

"Thank you Sakura!", he smiled happily and ran towards Akamaru who had just arrived.

Kiba glared in my direction and called Akamaru to him.

Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction and blurted, "Let's get this party started!". He cranked up the stereo to Caramelldansen.

Naruto ran to his room and came back moments later in a party dress.

Sasuke never let him wear the same outfit twice, but I missed his orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto, go change.." I sighed.

He smiled after realizing what I meant and actually didn't cross dress as he came back from the room. It may have been a pink suit, but it was a start.

We started to dance together, tripping and tumbling as we looked like complete idiots. Naruto and I couldn't help but to laugh.

Sasuke glared at me and frowned.

"Aww turn that frown upside down Sasuke. Kakashi doesn't want to see that on his birthday", I teased.

He turned to Naruto and kissed him in the neck affectionately. We all turned away.

"Get a room you pornstars!", Choji shouted, catching everyone's attention with his his entrance.

Sasuke pulled out his middle finger and kept kissing Naruto.

"That's nice..", I mumbled sarcastically.

Hinata now entered the room with an angry expression that startled me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!", she shouted.

We all froze.


End file.
